


Laundry Day

by divorcedv (SAPTEN)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Ralph, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Yuno (Black Clover)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPTEN/pseuds/divorcedv
Summary: Ralph shook his head. "I couldn’t! You’re my prince, I could never lay my hands on you!" he shouted. "It’s wrong. I’m also way older than you. I couldn’t possibly… No, it’s wrong. I would love to help you with anything but I can’t do that for you. I can’t hurt you or touch you with such impure reasons.""Maybe I should ask someone else.""What? No! You can’t just ask anyone. My prince, only the best Alphas should be allowed in your chambers and touch you! Whoever is on your mind, I’m sure they’re not worth it."
Relationships: Yuno (Black Clover)/Ralph Niaflem
Kudos: 19





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made Ralph a bit //too// Stupid.

"Change your clothes," Yuno demanded. "They’re dirty." He handed Ralph new clothes, which had been neatly folded.

Ralph didn’t react immediately. He was too amazed by Yuno handing him new clothes. "Take them," Yuno said when Ralph didn’t say anything.

"Right! Thank you, Master Yuno." He bowed and took the clothes. "I’m sorry you had to go out of your way for me like that."

Yuno ignored his apology. He was as calm as ever, Ralph thought. As expected from his young prince. Yuno glanced to his left. "The bath is right there."

"Thank you," Ralph said again. He felt bad about showing himself to Yuno like this that his prince had to scold him for being dirty. He had been training with the rest of the Golden Dawn all day. Not with Yuno even though he wanted nothing more than be right by his side. He had glanced at Yuno’s training though, and he had looked as ethereal as always.

"Can I do anything else for you?"

Yuno’s eyes were on him again. He had the same eyes as his father, the king. "No," he said. Ralph excused himself again before leaving to the baths.

The Golden Dawn were amazing, bruising him during training and making his muscles ache. He had been worried at first but they were all skilled. Still, Ralph would rather have his prince return to their kingdom. But until then, he’d stay here with Yuno— he swore to never leave his side again. Ralph took off his clothes and leaving them in the small room that lead to the baths.

It was a nice place, though not quite fitting for a prince. Yuno deserved the best, and Ralph would forever blame himself for not being there for him all this time. But he grew up to be a strong young man, didn’t he? Beautiful as well.

When he had watched Yuno during training today, he had been speechless. He carried out his magic graceful and silent, and he looked very much like the prince he was. While he had his father’s eyes, he mostly inherited his late mother’s features. The queen had been a beauty everyone in the kingdom knew of, after all. 

It came as no surprise to Ralph, that Yuno was even popular here as well, having gained the attention of a lot of people all over the Clover Kingdom. From women and men, both who desired Yuno.

Not that they ever would, if Ralph had a say in that. Yuno deserved only the best. A strong Alpha Woman, beautiful and preferably from the Spade Kingdom, who would rule alongside him one day.

Ralph sighed. He was sure Master Yuno wouldn’t need his input in any of this. Despite his young age, he was capable and skilled in anything, he was sure he was capable of choosing his mate as well. He just hoped it would be someone fitting.

\-----------------------

When he emerged from his bath, scrubbed clean and even shaven because Yuno went out of his way to tell him to clean himself up, he put on the new clothes. They were soft and smelt nice. Master Yuno didn’t have a scent to him, Ralph thought. Not really. He wasn’t completely scentless, he had a clean scent to him, but not one a usual Alpha had. Maybe he hasn’t presented yet?

No, he was seventeen now, as far as Ralph knew. He must’ve already, or he would be a late bloomer. No, some Alphas were very capable of suppressing their scent and controlling them as they wanted to. Of course, Yuno was one of them.

He met Yuno later. "Thank you for the clothes," Ralph said again. "But where are my old ones?"

"I took them for you," Yuno explained.

"But Master Yuno! I couldn’t make you do that!"

While Yuno didn’t show much emotion, Ralph could feel that his eyes were colder. "Don’t treat me like that."

Sylph flew around Yuno. "No, he’s right! How dare you make him do that?"

"I’m so sorry, my prince—"

"I’m not your prince," Yuno reminded him.

Ralph gave Sylph an exasperated look but the little spirit just shrugged. "Maybe you should thank him instead!"

"You’re right. I’m sorry. Thank you, you’re very kind to me."

Yuno stared at him. "Then give me your other clothes from now on too."

"Excuse me?" Yuno didn’t say anything and Ralph held his breath. "Are they making you do the laundry? I can do it myself."

"Exactly, Yuno!" Bell turned to him. "Why are you going out of your way like that?!"

Yuno glared at her. "You know why, Bell."

She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. "I don’t like it!"

Yuno didn’t seem like he was going to explain to Ralph anytime soon what he meant. Ralph would later have a talk with their Captain about making Yuno do the laundry. Even if he wasn’t a prince, he was still the Vice-Captain, so this was unacceptable.

\-----------------------

"Captain Vangeance, I appreciate all you’ve done for Yuno but I think you’ve gone too far."

The Captain of the Golden Dawn tilted his head slightly. "Why is that so?"

"I know that you don’t see him as a prince, but he is still the Vice-Captain! And I don’t think he should do such work," Ralph explained. It was embarrassing that he was making his prince wash his clothes. He was sure his father would scold him for this. Yuno would never listen to Ralph though, but he would listen to his captain.

"And what am I making him do? Which of his tasks do you disprove of?"

"Doing the laundry," Ralph said. "I know it’s a task that has to be done, but if nobody in the Golden Dawn wants to do it, I can do it too. It’s not right to make Yuno do it. Is it because you still see him as lowborn? Or because he’s so young?"

William seemed surprised for a short second before the corners of his lips curled into a knowing smile. "I’m not making him do the laundry."

"But he said… So, who is giving out these tasks? I need to have a talk with them. Or could you talk to Yuno?"

"Ralph. Yuno isn’t doing the laundry for anyone," William said. "You should ask him about it."

That just left Ralph more confused. "Does he want to do that?" Ralph asked. He knew of Yuno’s upbringing. He had many younger siblings he grew up with and didn’t grow up rich. Maybe he was used to doing housework and chores. Maybe he liked doing them too and volunteered for it.

If Yuno insisted on doing it, maybe Ralph could join him and help him, he decided.

\-----------------------

It was hard to find a good time to talk with Yuno. He was either always surrounded, or he was training, or Ralph couldn’t find him. The latter one was a problem he’d have to worry about as well, he couldn’t have Yuno disappear on him. He couldn’t lose him again, he wouldn’t forgive himself if he failed once more.

So it was only two days after that he finally managed to catch Yuno before he went to bed.

Sylph was floating beside him as always. At least she was sticking to him, Ralph was glad he had such a close and powerful companion who chose him.

"Master Yuno! I need to talk to you about something."

Yuno stopped before his door, hand still on the handle as he was about to enter. "What is it?"

"I’ve talked to your captain, and… If you like to do laundry, I will gladly help you."

Yuno stared at him. "What exactly did you two talk about?"

"I wanted to tell him that giving you such tasks is unheard of, not just because you’re a prince. You’re the vice-captain now as well after all," as expected, "however, he told me he never gave you such task."

"I’m not doing the laundry," Yuno said. "He’s right."

"I don’t understand."

Yuno sighed, closing his eyes for a second. His lashes were so long. "Bell, please leave us for a moment."

"What? No way!" she complained.

Yuno gave her a firm look and the spirit angrily crossed her arms.

"Fine. I’ll be back in ten minutes!" She flew away, her anger visible in the way she flew.

Yuno opened the door to his bedroom. Ralph had never been in there and he didn’t dare to overstep. "Come in," Yuno said and Ralph hurried inside. He was overwhelmed by the scent. It still was like Yuno, clean and fresh, but there was another smell. So sweet, and deep, it was undoubtedly that of an Omega, even if it was just faint.

"Master Yuno… Did you have someone over before me?"

"No."

"Is Bell an Omega? I wasn’t aware spirits also had—"

"They don’t," Yuno said.

"I must’ve mistaken then."

"No, you didn’t. I’m an Omega."

"Ah, I see, so the smell is yours… You’re an Omega?"

Yuno stared at him, his expression unmoving. "Yes."

Ralph opened his mouth. "But you… I thought you were— _Everyone_ thinks you are an Alpha."

Yuno took off his robe and carefully folded it. "I never said I am one. Everyone just assumed it."

Of course, they would. Yuno embodied the perfect Alpha. He was good at everything, skilled, powerful, a prodigy. "Your parents were Alphas," Ralph said.

Yuno blinked. "You never told me."

"They were. And I just assumed you were one too, I’m sorry. You’re so strong…"

"Because I am strong I can’t be an Omega?" Yuno asked. He seemed annoyed now. "Our Captain is an Omega too if you didn’t know. Everyone knows, and nobody underestimates him. And he knows I am one too."

Ralph looked down. "I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend. I just never smelt anything on you."

"Captain Vangeance gave me medicine that covers my scent," Yuno explained.

That explained it. Ralph shouldn’t have just assumed he was an Alpha, that was stupid of him. There were a lot of powerful Omega, even if it was a rarity. Most of the Golden Dawn were Alphas as well…

"But most of the squad are Alphas! How do you handle," Ralph cleared his throat, "your heat?"

"I spend it in a different quarter," Yuno said. "You don’t need to worry."

"But… I know how Alphas are in heat."

"Because you are one?"

Ralph blushed. "No, that’s not what I meant! But I can’t protect you from that. I’m sorry, I’d also have to stay away from you during your heat. Ah, your Captain… or other betas. They can guard you."

Yuno sat down on his bed. "I’ve been able to handle myself during my heats before you came."

"I know," Ralph said. "But I’m here now. If I can help you in any way?"

"You already are." Yuno turned around to his bed and took off the blanket on top of it. Those were his clothes.

Yuno had taken all of his clothes and made a nest out of them. No words came out of his mouth upon seeing it. Yuno had collected his clothes for a nest. He felt heat rushing to his face once the realization hit.

"You’re using my clothes?"

"Yes. It’s more comfortable, especially close to my heat. It should arrive the next few days," Yuno explained.

There was a weird feeling growing in Ralph’s stomach. "But why mine?"

"Because I knew you’d agree," Yuno explained.

He wasn’t wrong. Yuno would ask him anything and he would’ve obliged. Ralph swallowed hard. "But this isn’t right. You should use your mate’s clothes."

"I don’t have a mate."

Ralph had to hide his face. "Yuno, I don’t know what nests mean in the Clover Kingdom, but in the Spade Kingdom this isn’t what you do."

"You’re an Alpha," Yuno said. "It doesn’t matter."

"I’m supposed to protect you and not…"

"You’re helping me," Yuno said. "I’m not asking you to help me through my heat."

Ralph had no words to say anymore. After a few seconds passed, he gave into it. "If you need more clothes, I can give you them."

Yuno smiled. "Thank you."

Oh, that smile. It was so soft, so gentle, so rare to see. It tug at each of Ralph’s heartstrings. "If there is anything else I can help you with to make it more comfortable for you, please let me know. I’d do anything for you, you know it." Now that he thought about it, he was glad Yuno asked for his clothes and nobody else’s. He trusted Ralph enough even though he was so cold to him.

"Then would you help me through my heat?"

"What?"

"I usually spend them alone. You can imagine how it is."

Ralph knew it was painful for Omegas to spend their heats alone. It wouldn’t compare to an Alpha spending his Rut alone, but he already dreaded that. Yuno must go through something worse.

"Master Yuno, are you aware of what you’re implying?"

"Yes."

Ralph shook his head. "I couldn’t! You’re my prince, I could never lay my hands on you!" he shouted. "It’s wrong. I’m also way older than you. I couldn’t possibly… No, it’s wrong. I would love to help you with anything but I can’t do that for you. I can’t hurt you or touch you with such impure reasons."

Yuno turned his head. "I see. Even though you’d help me?"

Ralph clenched his fist. "Yes. I’m sorry."

"Maybe I should ask someone else."

"What? No! You can’t just ask _anyone_. My prince, only the best Alphas should be allowed in your chambers and touch you! Whoever is on your mind, I’m sure they’re not worth it." There would be many who’d want to though. Yuno was popular with everyone, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. If word came out that the kingdom’s favorite new prodigy was an Omega… He was sure people would see him with different eyes.

Ralph was getting riled up just thinking of all the Alphas, men or women, who’d want to defile their prince.

"You’re not the one who has to go through his heat," Yuno said. "You know nothing."

"Is it that painful?"

"Yes."

Ralph couldn’t argue against it. "I’ll find you a partner! By your next heat, I will have gone through enough candidates, and find a suitable partner for you," Ralph promised.

"Next heat?"

"Please bear with it this time."

Yuno sighed and through the window of his bedroom, Sylph flew in again. "Are you two done?" she asked.

"Yes," Yuno said. "Leave."

"Of course. Goodnight, Prince Yuno. I promise I’ll help you."

Yuno didn’t seem impressed by those words but he said nothing in return. It was so hard to read his prince’s expressions when they showed nothing.

\-----------------------

Ralph couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation for the next day.

He was distracted the whole time, going through Yuno’s words over and over again in his head. He could barely catch Yuno before he left to spend his heat in another quarter, on the other side of the building. The wing was so far away from all other premises and nobody was allowed to enter them; Ralph made sure to check the security that was created with magic.

"Did Yuno leave?" Mimosa asked Ralph.

"Ah, yes. Are you aware…"

"That he is an Omega? Yes." Mimosa twirled one of her locks around her hair. "He made me change my image about them. I always thought Omegas were weak and fragile, and couldn’t fight. But as you can see, Yuno is nothing like that."

The young girl was an Alpha too, as most nobles were.

"How long do his heats usually last?" Ralph asked.

"Are you worried for him?"

"Of course."

"He usually is back again after four days. Maybe five, but not too long." Mimosa smiled and patted his shoulder. "He will be fine."

"But it’s painful for him. I feel helpless."

Mimosa sighed. "There’s nothing we can do for him. Except—" She blushed. "Ah no. I’m not interested in him like that." She framed her face with her hands. "Asta, on the other hand…" She must’ve realized she said it out loud and quickly cleared her throat and straightened her posture. "If you don’t offer to help him, there’s nothing you can do."

"I’ve told him I’d find a suitable partner for him for his next heat," Ralph explained. "Do you know any Alphas from the Golden Dawn whom I can trust?"

"No," Mimosa said.

Ralph sighed. She wasn’t wrong. "What about you?"

"What— me? No." She shook her head. "I don’t want to before marriage." She was flushing now. "Besides, I’m waiting for a certain someone."

Ralph rubbed his temples. This would be hard. "What about the others?"

"Alecdora only helps Captain Vangeance. Klaus is a Beta, and I don’t think Yuno trusts the other Alphas enough. Langris maybe, they’re close." 

Ralph thought of Langris. The two boys were close but he was no match for Yuno. There was no way Ralph would let him touch Yuno. Mimosa must’ve noticed the disapproving look on his face.

"Don’t worry, there are a lot of Alphas who’d want to be with Yuno."

And that was the problem.

\-----------------------

Yuno was suffering and all Ralph could do was sit around and do nothing.

He couldn’t be there for him. But what should he do? He couldn’t just accept Yuno’s proposal to help him through his heat. He already was sick thinking about any Alpha lusting after Yuno, he couldn’t do it to him as well.

Besides, Ralph was an Alpha. He knew too well how enticing an Omega’s scent could be, and during their heat they were irresistible. He was supposed to protect Yuno from those kinds of people, not _become_ one of them. On top of that, he was twice as old as Yuno; it was immoral and disgusting.

Yuno was mature and certainly independent but he was still not even an adult yet.

Why was Ralph even thinking about it? He sighed and went to bed, trying to think of something else.

His prince was all alone in some strange chambers that weren’t even his bedroom and had to suffer through his heat. At least he had Ralph’s clothes, Ralph thought. He could at least help Yuno a little bit even if just like that.

Yuno was probably grinding against them right now. Splayed naked on top of them, rutting against the fabric for friction.

No.

Ralph tried to push the image out of his head but it was impossible. Right at this moment, Yuno was in pain and all Ralph could think of is how _beautiful_ his prince probably was. Face flushed, buried in Ralph’s clothes, inhaling the scent was he was touching himself. But it wouldn’t be enough, even if he’d use his fingers to relieve himself, it wouldn’t be.

Would Yuno be thinking of Ralph? He must be. He was using his clothes after all. Ralph’s scent was on Yuno’s mind, and he’d touch himself thinking of Ralph, who wasn’t there to help him.

It was too late now, Ralph was hard just thinking of Yuno. It was so wrong, he thought. But he couldn’t help it. He pushed down his underwear.

"I’m sorry, Master Yuno," Ralph whispered before he touched his erection.

His prince was always so self-assured, didn’t show much expression, and seemingly cold. He wasn’t a man of many words, and he was always so elegant. So graceful, and beautiful, as a future king should be. There was never something out of place, even his messy hair falling onto his pretty face seemed like it was purposefully placed like that.

And that beautiful face was now flushed red, smeared with tears and drool. Fuck. Yuno was so perfect that the image of him being anything but made him so much more desirable. And the sounds he’d make… quiet mewling sounds, moans that he’d try to hold back but then wouldn’t be able to hold back, and it wouldn’t matter because nobody else was there anyway.

And he’d moan Ralph’s name. _Ralph, Ralph, Ralph._ His hands would pull Ralph closer to him, legs tightening around Ralph’s frame, asking him to take him harder, to go deeper, to knot in him.

 _"Alpha_ ," Yuno would say, so desperately with tears in his eyes, and Ralph would have no choice but to do exactly what his prince demands him to. He couldn’t say no if Yuno would ask him to fuck him like that.

Ralph came at the thought of Yuno splayed underneath him, with Ralph’s seeds on his pale body.

"I’m the worst," he thought.

He just thought of defiling his prince. He deserved to be punished for that. Ralph quickly cleaned himself up and let himself wallow in self-pity.

Unfortunately, his mind was beating himself up for it all night and he couldn’t sleep. After an hour of guilt eating him, he decided to get out to get his mind off of it. He quickly put on shoes and went outside to the gardens. Nobody else was here at this time, everyone was already in bed.

They were all sleeping while Yuno… Ralph looked at the quarters of where Yuno was right now. Was he asleep? Maybe he was passed out by now. Somehow, his steps carried him to the wing and he stopped right where the magic started.

He knew he could go through it. The magic let him enter because Yuno had requested him to help him before, that’s what was told to him. Yuno had given him his consent.

Ralph’s hands started to sweat. He knew once he’d enter there was no going back. It was so wrong, so wrong. But it had already been wrong when he started to think of it. Besides, there was no Alpha whom he trusted enough with Yuno. Nobody else he’d let close to Yuno.

Not for a long time at least.

Yuno needed help, Ralph thought, and stepped over the invisible wall.

\-----------------------

Yuno’s scent was so heavy. He had no problem following it, it growing stronger the more steps he took, the deeper he went into this part of the building. Sweet and enticing, it was driving Ralph crazy the closer he got.

He had told himself he would hold himself back but he knew it would be impossible. He could feel how his body was getting hotter already, a certain kind of hunger spreading in him.

He had encountered Omegas in heat before but only fleeting, as he would always be around other people who’d be able to carry the Omega who was going into heat away. Ralph has only slept with Betas before as well, and an Omega once who hadn’t been in heat.

He was aware that once he stepped into Yuno’s room, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He didn’t want to hurt him but not doing anything would hurt him even more. Ralph stopped before the room from which the heavy scent was coming. 

He held his breath and leaned against the door. It was torture. Ralph was already hard and he was gripping onto the doorframe with such strength that his knuckles were turning white. 

And then he heard it. Small cries and gasps from inside the room.

And the switch inside Ralph’s brain was turned. He barged into the room to see Yuno on the bed. Naked, holding one of Ralph’s shirts in one hand with his face buried in it, while he was touching in the other.

"Ra-Ralph?"

"Yeah," Ralph said, his voice breathless even though he hasn’t been running.

Yuno sat up. "You came." Yuno’s voice was also breathless. Weaker than Ralph was used to. Needy.

"Yeah, I did. I…" Ralph’s eyes trailed down Yuno’s body. He was just as beautiful as he thought he’d be. Then without more thought, he stepped across the room and fell right into Yuno’s trap. He kissed him deeply, holding Yuno’s face in his hands.

God, he tasted just as good as he smelt. So sweet, so good, it was driving Ralph insane. His mind was clouded by Yuno, by his scent, his smell, the feeling of his skin against Ralph’s, the gasps between their kisses.

"Please," Yuno said and spread his legs, letting Ralph settle right between them.

Ralph was sure he had never wanted something this much. Yuno was just as needy, fumbling with Ralph’s pants with clumsy hands. He never thought he’d see Yuno clumsy but here he was, barely able to contain his lust.

Ralph grabbed Yuno’s wrists and pinned them down.

His wrists were also so small compared to Ralph’s. He would feel bad about it later but at the moment he didn’t care. At the moment it turned him on how small Yuno was compared to him, how well he could hold his waist in his hands. Ralph took down his pants to free his erection.

Yuno was staring at Ralph’s cock with a dazed look. He looked so _hungry,_ so needy. "Please," he begged once again. 

"Yes," Ralph just replied. He grabbed Yuno’s thighs, thumb digging into the flesh, and spread them further apart. He was already so wet, leaking from his hole. Ralph wanted nothing more than just fuck him right now but it looked so inviting and so enticing, he pulled Yuno in a quick motion closer to Ralph’s face.

Yuno gasped at the sudden movement. "Ralph!"

Ralph lowered himself towards Yuno’s crotch, licking every spot before he moved to Yuno’s entrance. So wet, so needy, so ready for him. And yet he wasn’t taking it immediately, he was savoring the sweet taste, licking the rim before pushing his tongue in. Yuno was moaning now, his body aching from the bed, fingers finding their way into Ralph’s red hair.

He came fast and Ralph made sure to lick his cum from Yuno’s body.

"Fuck me," Yuno said. "Please."

Ralph didn’t need to be told twice. He lined himself up against Yuno’s hole and pushed himself into the heat. "You’re so tight, Master Yuno," he groaned.

Yuno didn’t give him any time to adjust to the tightness. He started moving again, desperately trying to fuck himself on Ralph’s cock.

Ralph grabbed Yuno’s waist so tightly, he was sure it would leave bruises later but he wasn’t too concerned about that. All he cared about now is fucking Yuno over and over again until there was nothing left inside him. It wasn’t hard to make a mess out of Yuno because he had already been a mess before Ralph had entered.

Yuno’s face was wet from his tears, flushed all the way to his chest. He was so much more beautiful like this than Ralph had imagined. And the beautiful sounds that came out of his mouth were also so gorgeous.

"Master Yuno, you’re so good. You feel so good, you’re gorgeous."

Yuno could only reply with incomprehensible moans and cries. When they both came once again and Ralph pulled out, Yuno immediately moved towards him once again. He claimed Ralph’s lips with his, throwing his arms around Ralph.

"I want you," Yuno said like he didn’t just have Ralph’s cock deep in him and his cum still leaking out of his hole. "Please, I need…"

"What do you need?"

"Your knot. Please, Alpha, I want your knot. Please, please—"

With his prince's desperate pleads like this, there was no way Ralph could deny him. He didn’t even need to do anything because Yuno pushed him down on his back and climbed on top of Ralph. It was clumsy now as well, but the clumsiness was overshadowed by how desperate Yuno was. He was riding Ralph like this wasn’t his first time, fucking on Ralph’s cock desperately. Ralph rocked his hips at the same pace, catching Yuno off guard for a second before he continued to indulge himself.

This was his prince, Ralph reminded himself.

His prince was riding his cock.

And he was even more beautiful like this than when he was composed and graceful. Yuno wore desperation and lust so much better than anything else. Ralph leaned forward to taste his nipples, to play with them, and bite them. He was going to leave bite marks everywhere. He needed to claim every unmarked spot on Yuno’s body. He was going to devour him.

Ralph pushed Yuno down on his bed and continued fucking in him, drawing moans out of Yuno’s mouth.

"Alpha," Yuno moaned, his hands moving under Ralph’s shirt, scratching the naked skin underneath.

Ralph felt his knot swell inside Yuno, filling him up inside and the prince was slowly calming down and his erratic movements lessening. Yuno fell back onto the bed with his messy hair covering his face. Ralph reached out to push it out of his face.

"I’m sorry," he said.

"What for?"

"This." Ralph looked down to where they were connected.

"Don’t be," Yuno said. His hand moved to Ralph’s face and trailed down his upper body. "I want you to fill me up with your cum."

"It’s your heat talking. I’m sorry, Prince Yuno, I shouldn’t—"

"I asked you before too," Yuno said. "Stop apologizing."

"But…"

"I’m your prince," Yuno reminded him for the first time. "Am I not?"

Ralph could cry upon those words. "Yes, you are."

Yuno smiled at him softly. "I want to sleep after this. But when I wake up I need you to stay with me. My heat takes a few days."

"You want me to… ah, you want me to—"

"Fuck me for days straight?"

Ralph was shocked to hear those words come out of Yuno’s mouth. "Master Yuno!"

"Yes." Yuno pulled him down and nuzzled his face in the crook of Ralph’s shoulder. He was inhaling his scent, Ralph thought.

He wanted to scent Yuno. He wanted to make him smell so much like Ralph that every Alpha knew he was his when they entered a room. And the other way round too. He wanted to smell like Yuno so that everyone knew whom he belonged to. Yuno, and nobody else.

"Gladly," Ralph said. "I’d do anything for you."

"I know," Yuno said.

Ralph finally came a bit to his senses. "What if you get pregnant?!"

"I won’t. I’ve taken precautions," Yuno assured him.

"Did you know I’d change my mind?"

Yuno shrugged. "You wouldn’t let any other Alpha near me, would you?"

"No," Ralph admitted. "You don’t need anyone else, Master Yuno."

"Good."

\-----------------------

The next few days they basically just spent fucking.

It was exhausting to assist an Omega in heat but for Yuno, Ralph would do anything. He made sure to clean Yuno when he was passed out and also take care of his body and keep him hydrated and all his needs in check.

He couldn’t believe he had refused at first.

His prince needed him. And as a loyal servant, Ralph should’ve agreed to this from the start. Even if it was still wrong.

"I think my heat’s over," Yuno said one morning.

"Ah, is that so."

Usually, Yuno would wake up and fall over Ralph again. Or Ralph would even wake up with his cock in Yuno’s mouth, his pretty pink lips wrapped around the length. 

"Are you feeling okay?"

Yuno stared down his body and that alone made Ralph blush. He was covered all over in bite marks and hickeys. "You didn’t hold back," Yuno stated.

"I’m sorry."

Yuno sighed. "It’s fine, I didn’t stop you." He turned to Ralph. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my prince!"

Yuno smiled softly. "We should return soon."

"What? But you’re sore, aren’t you? You should rest. I’ll go back first, we can’t spend all the time together, you smell too much like me. Everyone will know." Ralph gently put Yuno back down on the bed.

"Captain Vangeance does. And so does Klaus, he’s the one who leaves the food and water," Yuno said.

"It’s not the same! And are they not going to say something? I am twice your age."

Yuno sat up again. "I’m the future king," Yuno said. "They can’t say anything."

Ralph gasped. "You said it."

"Not of the Spade Kingdom. The future Wizard King."

Ralph’s excitement watered down. "Prince Yuno… why do you have to get my hopes up like that?"

Yuno laughed quietly and the sound of it melted Ralph’s heart. 

"Master Yuno," he said. "I would’ve done anything for you because you are my prince and I’ve sworn loyalty to your family and our kingdom. But you know, you’ve grown up to be such a splendid young man. You are so strong and powerful, and I am proud to call you my prince."

Yuno’s eyes widened. "What are you trying to say?"

"I just was thinking about how seeing you like this just validated my belief in you. You don’t only own my body and soul, but also my heart, my prince."

Yuno blushed deeply.

He was embarrassed. Even during his heat, Ralph had never seen him like this. He turned his head away from Ralph. "To say this after everything you have done to my body…"

Guilt hit him again but then Yuno turned around and kissed him. "I’ll expect you to do your duties in my coming heats."

"I will," Ralph promised.

"And between."

"I will— but why?"

"Because I say so. And because I want to," Yuno simply explained.

There was no reason for them to do this outside his heat. But Ralph couldn’t deny him, not just because he was his prince but because Ralph wanted this as well. "Of course, my liege."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Bell leaves Yuno alone during his heat.
> 
> [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/boywifeyuno)


End file.
